Percy Jackson and the children of Death and Sky
by conover7283
Summary: A year after the Titan war, everything seems peaceful. Things are going great from Annabeth and Percy, but then everything changes. Two new kids come to camp, and they have a habit to cause trouble everywhere they go. The moment everyone is caught up in a new prophesy, what will Percy and Annabeth do? Will they stay together? Or break apart for the sake of the world?


_**Percy Jackson and the children of Death and Sky**_

_**Chapter One**_

**A/N Hey, there everyone, this is insanezane16. I'm here with my friend Adam, the owner of this profile, and we are creating a new story. You may be wondering why I am adding this on to his profile. Well, that is because it will be added onto mine as well. We both liked the idea of adding ourselves into the series, although it won't get many views. I can still guarantee that you will like this story quite a bit. I hope you guys enjoy this new story that we have created, and thank you for reading.**

**A/N 2- Hey, this is the crazy bastard that owns this profile. You may hate the fact that I am adding a new story rather than updating my existing ones… Well, I am publishing something, right? That means that I will write more and continue my stories, so you do not have to worry about that. This story will involve Ian and I as OC's to the series, but it will always change between the views of the characters. I am the one who does most of the typing, so the story will be quite long as always.**

**We are involving a few aspects of Sword Art Online to this story, but that is because that series is amazing as hell. The weapons fit how we are going to do this series, and so does the clothing, so we are using them.**

**So, all I have to say is enjoy the series! Also, fuck off.**

**-Most weapons and clothing come from Sword Art Online- (Because I have a serious addiction to the books and Anime)**

**Color of Ian's hair and eyes after waking up. ( fs70/PRE/f/2012/325/3/9/sword_art_online_kirito_wa llpaper_by_ )**

**Adams swords- Elucidator.-Dark Repulsor ( uploads/1/18405/574843-sword_art_online_09_large_ )**

**Adams outfit ( data/thumbs/790px/0152/tAG_ ) **

**Ians outfit- Essentially the same as Adams, the straps are reversed and the whole outfit is white and the trimming is black along with a grey t-shirt.**

_**~Percy's POV~**_

You would normally believe that it would be a great thing to get a new demi-god at Camp Half-Blood, right?

Well, yes. While this is true, it still amazes me about how they seem to show up at the worst of times.

It was the summer after the Titan war. Many new campers had been coming to the camp as of late thanks to the Gods agreeing to claim their children at the age of thirteen. Annabeth and I had some free time today from the usual helping new campers and leading the camp. So, we decided to take a walk on the beach so that we could relax and calm our frazzled nerves.

After these past few weeks, being able to hold her hand while walking along the beach seemed like it was one of the best things ever. We could just walk, and talk about all of the little things that were going on.

I looked over at her, smiled lightly, and asked how Mt. Olympus was coming along with its repairs…

I knew I had made a mistake the moment I said those words. Annabeths eyes lit up, she began to bounce on her feet, and her voice came out in a new joyful tune.

"Well," She started out. "Most of the buildings were actually collapsing. So, I was able to design EVERYTHING according to what I wanted! And the amount of detail that I could put into them…"

'Oh dear lord Zeus, why did I ask her this question…' I asked myself quietly.

The conversation went on like that for a while. Her rambling about architecture, while I tried everything in my power to not look bored and clueless.

"… You're not paying attention, are you?" I heard her say to me.

'Damn… Didn't work…'

"Of course I'm paying attention!" I retorted back, faking be offended.

Then, she gave me her signature 'Wise Girl' glare.

"… Yeah, I wasn't paying attention." I said to her with a sigh. Annabeth, for her part, gave me one of those 'Knew it' type of grins.

"Well, I never really expected you to. But can you at least try a little harder to pay attention-"

"_**GRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**_

We both stopped dead in our tracks and glanced at each other. We didn't even need to say anything; we could both read each other's eyes perfectly.

"_Half-Blood Hill, now."_ Her eyes seemed to say, and I knew that I was portraying the same expression. We both turned on our heels, and took off so fast that the sand kicked up at least five feet behind us.

Why? You may wonder… Well, that roar sounded like the same one from two and a half years ago.

It sounded just like the Manticore.

**Ω**

The moment we reached the top of the hill, we both collectively gasped.

Because there, halfway down the hill, were two kids about our age. One of them had light brown hair cut short. Wearing a blue jacket, ripped black shirt, tattered dark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. He was helping the taller kid beside him up the hill. The taller one had dark brown hair past his eyes and was wearing completely black clothing except for a pure white t-shirt… That was stained crimson from blood loss. The left hand side of his head was covered in dried blood; fresher blood was trekking down his face.

The taller one had one of his arms draped over the other kid's shoulders. He didn't seem to weigh much, but with both of their injuries they seemed to be struggling to just stay upright.

"Annabeth, go help them. I'll deal with the monster." I said to her while uncapping Riptide and rushing down the hill to attack it dead on.

"_**FWOOSH!"**_

"Shit!" I yelled while jumping into the air, my feet going mere centimeters higher than the spikes launched from its tail. But, I apparently forgot something important…

"..I'm on a hill." I mumbled to myself while still airborne.

You may be wondering what the problem is… Well, if you jump while going downhill, you are bound to go much farther than you usually would. That, and landing while still staying balanced was near impossible.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled before hitting the ground and starting to tumble down the hill; head over heels. A mere moment later, I slammed into the manticore, dragging it along with me in my hopeless descent down.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth yell from behind me as I continued to fall with the monster.

_**~Mysterious person no. 1 POV~**_

The moment the girl in front of me yelled out the other guy's name, I glanced down the hill to see him tumbling down the hill with that… _Thing._

To be honest, I had no idea what it was. All that I did know was that it had been chasing my friend and I for the past week; nonstop. In that time, we had come from the western side of Ohio and we had only ever managed to evade it due to pure luck…

Well, luck and a few stolen cars that are in rubbish piles right about now.

"Hey," The girl said to me, spinning around. "Do you think that you'll be all right? I need to go help my boyfriend." She said quickly, a panicked look in her eyes.

'… Boyfriend? Shit, she's taken, isn't she?' I thought to myself, completely ignoring everything else she said.

"… Yeah, we'll be fine. Would you actually like any help?" A calm voice came from my left, causing me to glance over.

It was my friend who had been leaning on me for support for the past few hours. He was staring me dead in the eyes, causing me to flinch away at the unsaid words of _'No, she's taken. You're out of luck, dipshit.'_ The fact that his naturally hazel eyes turned a few shades darker also didn't help the naturally cold and deadly gaze.

The girl gave my friend a look that said, _'Are you serious?' _Noticing that his expression didn't change, she sighed deeply.

"You can't help." She told him coldly "You're too injured to help. Percy and I can handle it; so just stay here and don't join into the fight." And with that said, she spun around and sprinted down the hill towards the guy that was currently going blade against tail with the monster.

We simply watched her run down the hill. While I didn't know what the devil spawn of a friend beside me was thinking, I could only think of one thing.

"… That girl has a really nice ass.." I muttered under my breath while hearing someone sigh. I nudged the guy who was halfway draped over my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He responded back quietly. Before I could say anything though, he continued on. "Hey Ian… Do you still have the knife I handed to you yesterday?" He asked me.

I looked at him weirdly. "Yeah Adam, I have it still… But why did you ask that now?" I asked while pulling the knife from my pocket; causing Adam to smirk slightly.

Now, this wasn't a normal smirk filled with mischief… It was a smirk filled was _sadistic mischief_.

"… Fuck…" I whispered quietly.

"No reason." He replied, before moving his arm from my shoulders and to my lower back. "Just the fact that you should get down there and HELP THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted before promptly shoving me down the hill.

_~Percy's_POV~

In the time after I had fallen down the hill with the manticore; I had managed to get knocked backwards multiple times because of the Curse of Achilles, Annabeth had ran down to help, and the light brown haired kid who's name turned out to be Ian had come tumbling down the hill while the other guy laughed manically before passing out and falling down.

"Hey, is he alright?" I asked, looking at the guy who was lying asleep on his face. Annabeth and Ian looked up at him, and Ian shrugged.

"Eh, it's Adam. His head is probably harder than steel; so, we're good." He responded before asking "How should we deal with this thing though? It's been after us for a week and seems impossible to kill."

"Simple." Annabeth said to us, "We need to distract it while someone flanks it from behind and cuts off its tail."

"… You call that simple?" Ian asked incredulously, his face giving a _'What the fuck!?'_ look. This caused me to laugh.

"Yeah, that is pretty simple for Annabeth. You ready for it?" I asked him while staring down the manticore and hefting Riptide.

He cracked all of his knuckles… All of them at once and then gripped the knife he had in his right hand.

"Hell no I'm not ready!" He said loudly, "So let's do this before I am!" And he charged straight towards the manticore.

"Μπορείτε γιος γαμημένη σκύλα! Εγώ θα σας μαχαιριά στο πουλί!" Ian shouted while charging, causing me stare at him in shock- and fear.

(_Μπορείτε γιος γαμημένη σκύλα! Εγώ θα σας μαχαιριά στο πουλί!) (Translates to: You son of a fucking bitch! I'll stab you in the dick!)_

"Percy! Flank it from behind and stop standing there!" Annabeth shouted at me, paring away a spike that was flying towards her face.

'_Eh? Oh! Right!'_ I mentally shouted before shaking myself and running off to the side. While Annabeth had its tail busy aiming at her, and Ian was in front of it dancing around and shouting insults, I made me way behind it.

When I was right behind it, and around a good ten feet away, I gave the others the signal to back up.

-The signal was just the wave of a hand.

After seeing this, Annabeth grabbed Ian by the collar and pulled him away from the monster while deflecting its attacks. I, for my part ran towards the tail and slashed down at its base with all of my might.

"_**SLOCK!"**_

Came the sound from the tail as my sword separated it from its main body. Blood spurted out of the wound, covering the lower portion of my pants in a purple coating. The monster roared and stood on its back feet, leaving its front fully exposed.

"GUYS! NOW!" I shouted out, hoping that they would understand what I wanted them to do. Luckily, Ian understood me and started to act. He rushed towards the monster at a blinding speed. Then, when he was a few feet away, he leapt into the air.

"**FOR NARNIIIIAAAAAA!"** He shouted and then his blade sank into the manticores throat and was viciously ripped out of the side of it. He fell towards the ground as the monster exploded into golden dust and covered the area.

"… Is that glitter?" Ian asked, "Because if it is… That thing was gay?" He said this with a repulsed expression on his face.

"Don't be stupid." Annabeth said, materializing behind him and smacking him upside the head. "When monsters die, they turn to dust and return to Tartarus."

"HEY!" He shouted, holding the back of his head with one hand. I laughed at his expression and looked back at the monster dust.

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side, noticing the small dark object inside of the golden dust. I walked over, and crouched down to get a better look at it.

It was the manticores tail.

"AH!" I shouted, jumping backwards. Because there, inside the pile of monster dust, the manticore tail remained. The other two, hearing my shout, rushed over to figure out what was wrong.

"T-Tail…" I mumbled, looking at the bloody stump of the monsters tail buried under the dust. Ian, seeing the tail, asked about it.

"Why is that still there..?" He asked Annabeth while she crouched down and picked it up. Upon lifting the tail up, blood and dust fell from it while I looked at it warily.

"That is also a simple answer, It's a spoil of war; and it's yours." She responded while tossing the tail towards Ian. While in the air thought, the tail gained momentum and began to spin end over end quickly. Ian, seeing this happen, jumped out of the way and allowed the tail to impale itself into the ground. He looked back at Annabeth.

"You… You are one evil woman." He said to her, still looking at the tail. Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment!" She said to him enthusiastically, grinning like a mad woman.

"Hey." I stated, gathering their attention. "What should we do about him..?" I asked, pointing uphill towards the unconscious kid who must love to taste dirt right about now. Ian looked up the hill towards his friend and shrugged.

"Do you guys have any medical knowledge? He got cut on the side of his head earlier today and has lost quite a lot of blood." He asked while looking between the two of us. I shook my head while standing up and began to move up the hill towards the guy.

"No, not really. But some of the Apollo campers could fix him up easily, so let's get him down there." I answered.

"Wait… Apollo? The Greek God of the Sun from mythology?" He asked with a dumbfounded look causing me to laugh at him.

"Yep, the exact one. This is actually a camp for the children of Gods, demi-gods. And since you could see that the monster as a monster, it means that you are a demi-god as well."

He blinked.

"… Say whaaaaaat?"

"It's true." Annabeth joined in on the conversation. "You guys have to be half-bloods. You even have a Celestial Bronze knife." She told him while pointing to his knife, causing him to look at it.

"Oh, this thing?" He mumbled, lifting it into the air. "This was Adam's moms. She gave it to him around three weeks ago."

"Exactly, she knew he was a half-blood as well. Now, that we're talking about it, shouldn't we get up there and help him?" I asked, gazing up the hill.

"Just a sec," Annabeth said, grabbing the manticores tail and handing it to Ian. "And now we can go." And she walked away.

"… She is bossy as fuck." Ian muttered from beside me, causing me to look over at him.

And then I followed where his eyes were looking.

And then I looked back at him.

And back at where he was looking.

"… Ian.. If you stare at my girlfriend's ass any longer; I will stab you." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Awe come on…" He mumbled, earning a glare from me.

"… Okay…" He nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's go-" I started.

"HEY! IDIOTS! GET UP HERE AND HELP ME!" Annabeth called out from the top of the hill. Looking up there, I noticed that she was trying to pull Adam up by the arms.

"Uh, yeah, got it!" I called and began the jog up the hill with Ian trailing behind.

_**~Ians POV~**_

The moment we caught up to Annabeth, Percy picked Adam up and began to carry him back to camp while I rummaged through his pockets.

"Where are they…"

I began to look through his left pocket.

"Where are they?"

And then I checked every other pocket.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?' I yelled out while looking around. I looked back towards where he fell unconscious and sighed.

"Annabeth."

"Hm? What do you need?" She asked from beside me.

"… I need you to go get those twizzlers." I said, deadly serious. She gave me a look that screamed _'Why the fuck do I need to do something so pointless!?'_

"… Annabeth, If you do not get those twizzlers, everyone at this camp will be in danger."

"Um… How?" She asked dumbly.

"Simple. This kid right here is one very sadistic person who belongs in an insane asylum and will kill everyone if he doesn't have his twizzlers."

"Wait, what!?" She yelled at me.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE TWIZZLERS IF YOU WANT TO FUCKING LIVE GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted with as much conviction as I possibly could.

Annabeth ran back to get the twizzlers, I sighed, and Percy stared at Adam.

"Can we just get into the camp now?" Percy asked me, "Or do we need to check for something else?"

"No, we're good, he won't try to kill anyone now... Well, he will try to kill someone, but he'll restrain himself." I answered back, before adding on under my breath "Hopefully…"

Percy, seemingly not hearing what I had said at the end, began to walk forwards again past the large pine tree at the top of the hill. I followed him from a few feet behind.

I never expected what I saw on the other side.

"… Is that Michael Jackson?" I asked, eyes wide and jaw on the ground while staring at the guy doing the moonwalk on a basketball court. Percy glanced over to what I was looking at.

"No, that would be Greg. He's an Apollo camper that is seriously obsessed with Michael Jackson." He explained, "I would recommend staying away from him at all costs."

I blinked a couple of times before nodding my head. I really didn't want to see if that guy also reenacted the rumors about Michael Jackson.

"Alrighty then!" I exclaimed, and began to look around the place. It was pretty neat, there was a large four story house at the bottom of the hill, a giant climbing wall with lava flowing down it, an Amphitheatre, a dining pavilion, and a massive amount of cabins that looked like they cost a shit ton of money.

There were also a few people running towards the hill in our direction. A few of them were holding a stretcher while the others were running with their weapons drawn. Annabeth, finally getting the twizzlers from off of the ground, came up from behind us.

"Well, seems like everyone has finally noticed something was wrong." She began, "But they sure took their damned time…"

"Well, at least they're here now." Percy responded to her, placing Adam on the stretcher that the kids were holding when they got to us. "Erica, get him to the infirmary and watch over him." He told the girl with sand colored blond hair and light blue eyes. Before she could respond though, I cut in.

"And make sure there are no sharp objects or weapons nearby. He may try to stab someone if there is one." I explained, causing her to stare at Adam who was unconscious.

"Thanks for the warning." She said while picking up one side of the stretcher and rushing towards the large four story house. I was going to start to walk down into the camp, but Annabeth had other plans.

"Oh no, come with me. You are going to the infirmary as well idiot." She told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her.

"Hey!" I protested, "I feel fine! Let me go!" Behind me, Percy said out loud.

"Dude, you're bleeding from the back of your head."

I stopped, pulled my hand from Annabeths, and placed it on the back of my head. After a moment, I brought my hand back in front of my eyes.

It was stained crimson.

"Oh." I mumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy.

And then I pitched forwards, and everything turned black.

**Ω**

**(It will be in second person POV from here on)**

**-The next morning**

**~Adams POV~**

Adam woke up, warm, and covered in a blanket.

This helped him know that something was wrong pretty fast. The entire week that he and Ian had been running from that monster, they had only ever slept on the ground and in the back of cars that they had stolen. They hadn't had any sort of warmth or comfort in that amount of time.

He had yet to open his eyes, and he was reluctant to do so. If he opened them, anyone nearby that would want to harm him could easily see that he was awake.

But in the end, he slowly opened his left eye and peeked around. The place looked like his old schools nurses' office, or a patient's room inside of a doctor's office.

In other words, he was in an infirmary of some sorts. Further suspicion caused him to look out of the window opposite of him and notice the large pine tree at the top of the hill.

'_Oh.' _He thought mentally. _'So those people that we ran into are helping us? That's nice of them, I'll try to not kill them anytime soon.'_ He then began to look around the room, trying to find the door so he could leave. He didn't find the door though.

He found a girl instead.

There, in a chair by the side of his bed, a girl with sandy blond hair who was staring directly at him. Her eyes were a bright shy blue and she looked to be around fourteen. Although her apparent age; she was quite attractive. She had her arms folded together on the side of his bed and her head perched atop them.

"Hi there." The girl said, staring at Adams eyes. "Feeling any better yet?" She asked, causing Adam to be confused.

'_Better yet? Why would I need to feel better? I feel fine, but why would I have to feel better?'_ He wondered to himself. The girl, probably seeing his confusion, smiled lightly and explained.

"You and your friend Ian came here to camp yesterday. Apparently you had already been injured before you got here and you were unconscious. You had large gash on the side of your head where the skull had been split open, how you managed to stay awake till you got here is a miracle in itself." She said to him, effectively jump-starting his brain back into working mode so he could remember what happened.

"Oh." He said softly, "I remember that monster thing throwing me at a tree… How long have I been out?" He asked the girl.

"Amazingly, you've only been out of it for a day." The girl responded. "But in that time, you've changed a slight bit." She added on. Adam, being confused by what she said, tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. The girl smiled lightly, and grabbed a nearby hand mirror.

"Here, see for yourself." She said, holding the mirror in front of Adams face.

"… Uh…" He let a small voice leak from his mouth. "Wha… What happened to my hair?" He asked, dumbfounded.

The reason he had asked this was because the him in the mirror now had different hair from the day before. The day before his hair was a dark brown, his bangs went halfway down his nose, the hair on the side of his head was barely reaching his jawline, and the back was reaching the base of his neck.

But now, his hair was turning pitch black. His bangs were down to his lips, the sides reached his shoulders, and the back of his hair was down to his shoulder blades. Only the tips of his hair held traces of the old brown color, and it seemed like they would stay that way.

"We don't really know for sure. While you were passed out, your hair just started to change by itself. Also, if you haven't noticed already, your eyes have pretty much mirrored your hair." She told him, smirking at how he immediately changed his focus to view his eyes.

As the girl had said, Adams eyes were pitch black with small traces of the old hazel colored in.

"… What… What is going on..?" He mumbled to himself, not recognizing himself all that much anymore.

"Would you like to hear an educated guess?" The girl asked, earning a small nod from Adam. "I would say it's because you've been introduced to the world of demi-gods now. That, or your godly parent will claim you soon." She explained her thoughts.

Adam looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "Demi… Gods?" He tentatively asked. The girl smiled at his lack of knowledge again.

"Half human, half God. My father is Apollo, and you are an unclaimed camper." She answered him. "During your time here, you should be claimed by your Godly parent. And, since you are past the age of thirteen, it's almost a given that you will be claimed at capture the flag or the campfire later."

"I know what demi-gods are." He grumbled, "I just thought they were a myth… But if I am what you say I am, then I guess they aren't a myth." After saying this, he sighed and propped himself up against the headboard while slipping his hands into his pockets.

"…?"

His pockets, which usually held his phone, iPod, a pen, a pack of gum, and a packet of twizzlers, were completely empty. Even his grandfather's golden pocket watch and his uncles silver chain were missing from his neck.

"Where is my stuff?" He asked, looking towards the girl who sighed upon seeing his reaction.

"Earlier, everything was stolen by the Hermes cabin. After getting everything back though, they were all confiscated by the Athena cabins head councilor; Annabeth." She explained to him.

"Annabeth…? The same girl from the hill earlier?" He received a nod in response. "Alright then… Where is she?" He asked.

"Eh?... Her cabin, why do you want to- HEY! Don't get up!" She cut herself off midway, trying to push Adam back down onto the bed.

"No can do." He responded. "That bitch has my stuff. I don't let anyone get ahold of my iPod or phone, the pocket watch and chain are completely OFF LIMITS, that was my favorite pen, and if I don't have twizzlers or gum, I'll stab someone."

"Now, where is she exactly?" He asked again, but didn't get the answer he expected.

"Adam, bro, calm down. I asked her to take them and lock them up so that someone else wouldn't take them." A voice came from the opposite directing that he had been facing that entire time.

"What!? Ian?!" He exclaimed, while turning his body around to face the voice of his friend. "… Who the hell are you and what have you done with Ian?" He then asked the guy, puzzled.

"I am Ian, dipshit. My hair and eyes just changed like yours." He exclaimed exasperatedly.

The reason Adam asked this was because the guy across from him had hair that was a mix between a metallic silver/ and sky blue instead of the light brown color. His eyes had also changed. Instead of being the usual dark blue color, they were the same as his hair. It had also grown out from being barely to his eyes to being where Adams hair was previously. He was lying underneath the covers of the bed right next to his own.

"… Well then… You look quite badass now. But I really want my stuff back." He exclaimed, whilst picking up a nearby scalpel.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THAT!?" The Apollo girl yelled, pointing her finger at the scalpel. Adam just raised an eyebrow and gave her a _'You should know this' _look.

"Simple. If she won't give me my stuff back, I'll kill her with this and take them back." He replied in a sagely tone.

-The sadistic smirk on his face didn't match the tone of his voice though.

The girl stood up from her seat, and moved in front of Adam; blocking his path out of the room.

"I can't let you do that." She told him, her voice deadly calm. "I can't have you murder the leader of the camp for something as _stupid_ as that."

Adam merely tilted his head to the side.

"_Stupid?_ Did you just call my reasoning _stupid?_" He asked quietly. "I believe that my reasons are quite justified. She has taken my property, and I want it back. That, and the pocket watch and chain that I own were given to me by my deceased Uncle and Grandfather. My Grandfather got that pocket watch from his father, who got it from his father as well, and it continues like that for six more generations."

"That watch is an important part of my family. And the chain is the only thing that was ever left to me from my Uncle… But of course, my reasoning is oh so _fucking. Stupid._" He continued harsly.

The girl shivered.

"Now step aside. I want my shit back." He stated, pushing the girl to the side and beginning to walk towards the door.

"That won't be necessary." Someone stated from behind him. He whirled around in time to catch a brief glance of something gold and silver flying towards him. Reflexively, he stuck his hand out and caught the object that smacked into his palm.

Glancing down, he noticed it was the pocket watch and chain. When he turned his attention back to where it came from, the blond haired girl from yesterday stood there. He stared her down, noticing that her eyes were as grey as storm clouds on a rainy day.

"So, you're Annabeth, huh?" Adam asked the girl for confirmation.

"The one and only." She replied while smirking. Adam just gave a small smile, one much like you would give a child.

"I would lose that cocky attitude of yours. I really doesn't suit someone as frail as yourself." He responded back, causing her mouth to gape open in shock.

"Wha… What did you just say!?" She demanded, taking a step towards Adam and drawling her dagger from her waist. Adam just continued to give her a pleasant, although deadly, smile.

"Oh, I believe you heard me quite well. Didn't you, _little girl_?" By now, Annabeths face was red with rage.

She lifted her dagger.

"I'll… I will kill you.." She whispered, causing Adams smile to morph into a grin.

"Oh? Are you going to threaten someone who is unarmed, and who has just had their skull split open the day before?" He asked teasingly, trying to goad her into a fight. "And if I seem to remember, you took _my_ things without directly asking _me_."

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE INSULT _ME_ AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?!" She shouted while charging at the now black haired boy. Adam just laughed ecstatically.

"You seem to be so full of yourself _Anni-bell_." He exclaimed in a song-like manner, while simultaneously leaning his upper body backwards and swinging his arm upwards and knocking Annabeths to the side, away from his own body.

"God damn, do you think that you are a goddess or something?" He asked while taking two quick steps back for distance. "You sound so fucking conceited; I wonder how anyone can deal with you." He spat out, glaring at the daughter of Athena.

"SHUT UP! You are nothing compared to me! I've been through a war and have almost died hundreds of times! Do you honestly think that you are better than me!?" She screeched before rushing towards Adam who had to bring up the scalpel that he had kept in his pocket to protect himself. The dagger slammed against the scalpel, causing sparks to light up the room.

"Are you that dense!?" He said to her, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. "No. I do not think that I am better than you. This is merely a way to test if I can trust you or not." He then kicked her legs out from under her, and watched as she fell to the ground with an "Umph!"

"Right now, I don't believe that I can trust you." He sneered at her. "You look down on others and hold yourself up like you're oh so mighty. Learn to treat others how you wish to be treated and don't look down on people." He dropped the scalpel onto the floor, right beside Annabeths head. He turned around and began to walk out of the room, his left hand clenched into a fist, the silver chain dangling from it.

The moment he reached the door, he opened it and paused. "I want you to give my things to Ian or that other girl." He called loudly over his shoulder. "They can give them back to me later."

And with that, he walked outside into the afternoon sunlight and slammed the door shut behind him.

The last thing he heard was Ian saying "Hey, Erica, take his stuff and chase after him."

_**~Back inside the infirmary~**_

Ian sighed the moment that Adam left the room.

"Hey, Erica, take his stuff and chase after him." He directed his statement towards the shocked looking daughter of Apollo. The girl nodded her head quickly and rushed over to Ian to gather up Adams things.

Once she had everything, she quickly walked towards the door, only stopping once to look down at Annabeth who was sitting on the floor, staring at the door that Adam had exited only moments before. She shook her head lightly, and then rushed outside after the black haired boy.

Ian sighed yet again, and then directed his gaze towards the blond daughter of Athena on the floor.

"Don't listen to him." He told her in a soothing voice. "He was just mad that you took his things. He's a jackass who is inconsiderate towards others feelings. He kept saying those things to you to make you want to fight him, he's extremely violent." He then got up off of the bed and walked over to the girl.

"Come on; don't let him get to you." He said, extending his hand down towards her. "Let's get out of here. I don't like this infirmary very much anymore." The girl could only nod her head slightly, and grasp Ians extended hand.

_**~Back with Adam~**_

'_That girl…' _He thought with a sigh. He didn't really hate the blond girl, but he couldn't believe that she could be that stuck up.

"_I've been through a war and have almost died hundreds of times! Do you honestly think that you are better than me!?"_ She had shouted at him. He clenched his left hand which currently held his pocket watch and mumbled to himself.

"I didn't want it to turn out that way… I just wanted to see how she reacted… But, she did exactly what I thought she would, so I shouldn't be surprised…" He sighed yet again. The girl believed that he hadn't had any near death experiences? She must be insane. Counting the time his sister ran him over with a lawn mower, and the amount of times he and Ian had been attacked since the first grade, it was well near a thousand.

"… So you didn't actually mean what you said." Someone said from right behind him, causing him to jump. He whirled around, his black hair, being caught by the wind, gently floated in the breeze.

"How did you sneak up on me so easily?" He asked the girl who he had seen in the Infirmary a mere two minutes before. She gave a light hearted grin that really didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm an archer, I need to know how to move quietly." She explained. "And besides, you looked so caught up in your thoughts that I really didn't have to try."

"Huh…" Adam muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. He then took notice of the things in the girls' arms. "So, you have my stuff, eh?" He asked, reaching a hand out to grab his things.

"Yeah," She nodded and began to hand him everything. "Ian told me to bring them to you. He's probably trying to comfort Annabeth." She then flinched at the reminder of how pathetic the girl looked when she left.

Adam paid no heed to the expression on Erica's face and just gathered his things and put them in their respective pockets. Phone goes in the right pocket, pen goes in the right pocket, and twizzlers go in the right pocket. The left pocket had his iPod, ear buds, and the packet of gum. His wallet went into his back pocket, while the pocket watch and chain went around his neck.

"Thanks Erica, I really wanted these things back." He told her sincerely, causing her to blush.

"You-You're welcome…" She mumbled, before realizing something. "Wait… How do you know my name!?" She exclaimed out loud, looking quite shocked. Adam, upon seeing her reaction, laughed lightly.

"Hey, calm down. I only heard Ian say it when I left the Infirmary, so don't worry." He said, putting a hand on her head and ruffling her hair like she was a child. It really looked like an older brother caring for a younger sister.

"Also," He tacked on. "Sorry about those mean things I said earlier and about getting into a fight with Annabeth…" He apologized. "I may have done the acting part a bit too well… Well, the fact that I would kill someone for something that pointless wasn't an act. I'm pretty messed up in that part of the morals department." He then took his hand off of her head and slipped it into his pocket.

Erica stared at him, mildly shocked. "So… You could actually kill someone without remorse?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't going to get the answer that she thought she was.

The black haired boy just shrugged indifferently. "It wouldn't surprise me all that much actually. I have been known to injure people without remorse." He said while pulling a twizzler from his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

"Want one?" He asked, pointing towards the twizzler dangling from between his teeth. Erica shook her head lightly to decline. "Alright then," Adam said, turning around. "Now, mind giving me a tour around this place?"

"Uhm… Sure? Why not." Erica said before grabbing hold of Adams hand.

"HEY!" Adam tried to protest, before being forcefully dragged down the hill.

**Ω**

Three hours, an entire camps stares, and many, _many_ barely avoided fights later. The tour of camp was finally finished.

"Holy shit… I never thought that many people would either want to meet me, or try to fight me." Adam gasped out, having just ran from another group of Ares campers because Erica made him.

"Which reminds me, why did you drag me away from all of those fights!?" He exclaimed, looking pointedly at an innocent looking Erica.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She stated simply, looking anywhere but the pouting Adams face.

"Suuuuure you don't…. Eri, (Pronounced er-e) you are a fucking liar." He said depressingly, using the nickname he gave her two hours prior. Erica's cheeks became a flushed red because of the nickname.

"Idiot! I told you not to call me that!" She shouted at him, her face becoming even redder at the eleven million megawatt grin on his face.

"Or what _Eri~?_" He asked in a sing- song manner while dodging the punch Erica threw at his face. "HEY! HEY! Calm down! I get it, alright!?" He shouted out, not wanting to be punched in the face by the girl in front of him. Erica opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a loud noise.

"_**BWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW"**_

"… What… In gods mother fucking name was that?" Adam asked, his facial features scrunched up in confusion. "It sounded like Shamu turned into a beached whale and was shouting out in pain… Or ecstasy, either or." He said while staring at the center of camp, where the noise had originated from.

"… Adam.. What the fuck is wrong with your head?" Erica asked seriously.

"You know Eri, if I knew the answer to that, I would have already told you." He said with a smile. "But really, what the hell was that?" He asked again.

"It was the conch shell signaling dinner." Erica explained. "Come on, we have to get up to the pavilion to eat." She then grabbed Adams hand and began to drag him… Again.

"… I have a feeling this will become a habit of yours." Adam prophesized, glancing at his hand being held in a death grip.

"Shut up…"

"Fine… Hey, I just realized something!" Adam exclaimed, frowning. "You've never told me your last name Eri." He pointed out. Said girl blinked, blushed, and mumbled something underneath her breath. Adam, not hearing what she said, poked her back and said.

"Hey, I didn't hear that. Mind repeating it?"

"… -Elli." She mumbled again, causing the black haired boy to sigh and begin to poke her repeatedly, saying "Louder" With every single poke.

Finally, Erica, having enough of the poking, turned around and said "BLANDELLI! MY LAST NAME IS BLANDELLI! HAPPY?!" She shouted.

"… Yes, yes I am. And I can tell that your name is Italian as well." Adam said, finally stopping his poking of the girls shoulder.

"Huh? You could tell that?" She asked, her shock overwhelming her annoyance.

"Yup! Now, let's get to the dining pavilion place. I'm fucking starving!" He said before rushing off towards the dining pavilion, leaving Erica in the dust.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Erica shouted, beginning to chase after him.

_**~Ians POV~**_

While Adam was getting a tour with Erica, Ian was talking with Annabeth and Percy at the top of Half-Blood Hill. They had explained everything about the camp, and about themselves. They had even told him about all of the quests that they had been on and the fighting that took place in New York City the year before.

'_Oh.'_ Ian had thought when they told him that. He and Adam had always thought that the random monsters they had always seen might have been behind the tragedy that had happened there.

Currently, he was walking with the two towards the dining pavilion to eat dinner before the apparent game of Capture the Flag that would be held afterwards. The moment he reached the pavilion with Annabeth and Percy, they got to witness a game of keep away between Adam and a couple of the Apollo campers over one of Erica's shoes.

"… Seriously Adam.. You make friends fast sometimes…" Ian mumbled in exasperation, watching his friend be in his 'Happy state'.

"HEY!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs, gathering everyone's attention and making them all quiet down. "Give Erica back her shoe." She stated calmly, the underlying threat in her words were so easy to notice that someone who is deaf would have known what to do.

Adam just blinked before handing Erica back her shoe. Earning a "Thanks, idiot." As the response.

"Now then, since everything is calmed down, everyone sit down and wait until Chiron gets her- HEY!" She cut herself off midsentence, staring at the group of Hermes and Apollo kids who were yet again playing keep away with one of Adams own shoes. Adam was in the middle, trying his hardest to get his shoe back.

"… Ian…" Annabeth simply said to the now silverish/ blue haired boy.

"My pleasure." Ian responded, before walking forwards towards Adam. The moment he reached his friend, he extended his right hand and punched the taller boy in the back of the head.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Adam groaned, his hands holding on to the back of his head while everyone laughed. Ian just stood there, rubbing his knuckles at the fact that his friends head was as hard as a rock.

"Adam, what the hell do you eat that has made your head that hard?" He grumbled, moving his hand to clutch it to his chest.

"Oh, you know. Rocks, steel, titanium, diamonds, generally really hard shit." Adam responded while grinning and holding his head.

"_**WHAP!"**_

"FUCKING BLOODY JESUS!" Adam shouted, grabbing his crotch and falling onto the floor where he began to roll around in pain.

"And that is what you get, dumbass…" Erica said, still holding Adams shoe which she used to hit him with.

"Was that really needed thou-" Adam began to respond, but he was cut off.

"_**THUD! THUD! THUD!"**_

That sound came from the front of the pavilion, and it was followed by a male voice calling out.

"Now now children, will everyone calm down and get to their cabins tables?"

The result was as if Moses had just parted the Red Sea. Everyone in the surrounding area moved to one side of the place or the other, found their seat, and sat down. The only people left not sitting were Adam and Ian.

Well, Adam was still lying on the floor, but that doesn't mean he was sitting. Adam and Ian both glanced up the moment the heard a distinctive 'Clip clop'-ing noise. Adam looked up from his hands that were holding himself, and Ian looked up from Adam.

"… Are you that horse guy that my memory is telling me was in the Narnia movies?... Or was there a Centaur in the Narnia movies..? Or am I just remembering things that aren't actually memories and should be impossible to remember…? Wait, what was I talking about again?"

Everyone stared at Adam.

"Dude… What the hell are you talking about?" Ian asked him, giving him a look that asked 'Are you high or something?' The horse man seemed to have an answer for the rambling question though.

"No, I do not believe that I am young child. My name is Chiron, and I am the leader of this camp. Who may the two of you be?" He asked them, his voice calm and soothing.

"Uh, right, my name is Ian Thompson." Ian said, gesturing to himself. And then, from his position on the floor, Adam spoke up as well.

"And my name is Adam Conover! And damnit… ERI! GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK!" He ended up getting up and yelling at Erica who was sitting at her table nonchalantly, still holding onto his shoe and using it as a conversation item.

"NOPE!" She shouted back to him, holding the shoe behind her back and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you little…" Adam muttered, his body position made him look angry, but the large grin on his face said otherwise.

Chiron though sighed and then gave a light hearted smile. He could already tell that with these two new campers, the camp would become much livelier than it already was. And as much as that was a good thing, it was also something terrible.

"Would you two kindly sit at your respected tables please?" Chiron asked the two new demi-gods. Causing them to look at each other, say "Ehhh?" Out loud, and turn back to Chiron.

"… Chiron, what do you mean by respected tables?" Ian asked, slightly confused. Adam, standing beside him, just nodded his head like a bobble head doll to signify his agreement. Chiron, believing that the two had already been claimed by their parent, looked at them in shock. "Do you mean how our parents are supposed to be like… 'YOU ARE MINE' and do some randomly godly thing to say we are their sons?" Ian continued asking.

"Yes, it is something along those lines." Chiron answered the blue haired boy, before sighing yet again. "If the two of you aren't claimed…" He mumbled to himself while looking around.

"Which table will take these two to sit at?"

Everyone at every table raised their hands.

"Oh my…"

**Ω**

In the end, Ian sat at the Poseidon table with Percy while Adam sat at the Apollo table with Erica. That table was also currently having a steak eating contest, and Adam was surprisingly in the lead by half a steak.

"… They're so cheerful; I wonder how they manage to do it." Percy said to Ian, seemingly trying to understand why that table was so cheerful. Ian glanced over at the table, and once he noticed what was going on, smiled lightly.

"It's Adams attitude. He can make any situation cheerful if he tries, but he can be really violent as well." He explained to the wondering son of Poseidon. "My attitude is like his, I can make almost anything really cheerful, but I am nowhere near as violent as that guy." He chuckled at the end of it. "I don't think anyone is as violent as him."

Percy stared at him incredulously. "Not even the Ares campers?" He asked.

"That depends." Ian stated, glancing around the room. "But I wouldn't put it past Adam to be worse. He stabbed me with a pencil in the eighth grade because I was annoying him. I even have a scar from it." He said while lifting his right shirt sleeve, showing Percy the thin long white scar that was on his bicep.

"… Wow."

"Yep. Now, mind telling me about capture the flag later? I know what it is, but not how it's played here. So mind explaining?" He asked, hoping to be told the rules of the game.

"Huh? Oh, right! Yeah, I should probably tell you the rules but… Wait…" Percy then glanced at the table that Chiron was standing up from. How the centaur had sat down, Ian had no clue. "Never mind, Chiron will explain the rules right now like he usually does."

"_**THUD! THUD! THUD!"**_

The sound came as Chiron stomped his hoof down on the ground thrice to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that you are all calmed down, most of you should know what I am about to explain. But, for those that do not know what I am talking about, please pay attention." After his small preamble, he cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Tonight, we are holding capture the flag. The rules are as follows. First, no maiming or killing shall be allowed." A few groans came from the Ares table and someone sniffling from Apollo (It was probably Adam). "Second, the creek is the boundary line. All magical items are allowed, and the entire forest is fair game. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Lastly, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged."

"I will serve as the referee and medic. Now everyone, arm yourselves!" He then spread his hands and a bunch of tables appeared completely covered in weapons and gear.

"Sounds like fun." Ian commented, looking around the room towards everyone standing up and moving towards the tables.

"It is." Percy said to him while drawling a pen from his pocket. "Tonight's teams are really hard to explain, but you and Adam should be on the Hermes cabins team. All unclaimed demi-gods are supposed to stay there until they become claimed. Now come on, I'll help you and Adam gather your gear." He stated before grabbing Ian's arm and dragging him towards the Apollo cabin who was trying to help Adam pick out his equipment.

"Here! This armor would fit you fine!" One of the girls shouted, holding a breastplate that seemed two sizes to big up to Adam.

"No, take this!" One of the guys said, trying to wrap his hands around a wooden bow.

"No, here! It's the shield and sword that I used when I got here!" Another one of the guys said, thrusting the items into Adams face.

During all of this, Erica stayed on the outskirts of the group and laughed loudly at the black haired boy's discomfort. Ian and Percy walked towards her.

"What's going on..?" Percy asked Erica, staring at the spectacle before him.

"It seems like everyone in my cabin likes Adam, so they all want to help him get ready for the capture the flag game tonight." Erica explained, still laughing. Percy and Ian glanced at each other, an unsaid message passing between the two. Ian lifted his hand towards his mouth, and whistled as loud as he could.

Everyone in the immediate proximity jumped because of the sudden noise, and every Apollo camper looked towards the trio of Erica, Percy, and Ian while Adam snuck out of the back of the group.

"I'll be helping Adam in getting his equipment everyone." Percy said loudly, earning a large amount of groans. "Sorry, but please get your own equipment ready for the game." He apologized while shooing everyone away from Adam. The only people that remained were Ian, Adam, Percy, and Erica.

"Erica, you should go get prepared as well." Percy told the girl while pushing her towards her siblings.

"Hey! I don't need to go to them!" She exclaimed, still being pushed.

"Oh well, just go over there." And with one final push, Erica finally gave up and walked towards her brothers and sisters. He then turned back to the other two boys, a small smile on his face.

"Alright then! Let's get you guys the gear that you need!...? Adam… What are you doing?" He asked, looking towards the black haired boy who was holding two bronze long swords, one in each hand.

"Huh?" Said boy in question said, looking up. "Oh… Well, I like the feel of having two swords." He shrugged. "I'm fairly sure Ian is like that as well, aren't ya buddy?" Adam asked the blue haired boy while looking over in his direction.

"… Yep, he is." Adam exclaimed, staring at Ian who was holding two long swords as well.

"Oh course I am Adam." Ian scoffed and glanced at the swords in Adams hands. "And if I know you as well as I think I do, the sword in your left hand is lighter than the one in your right. Correct?"

Adam stared at him, and then fell to his knees. "How did you know my secret?" He said in a small and high pitched voice, causing Ian to laugh.

"ANYWAYS!" Percy butted in, clapping his hands. "You guys need to get some armor as well. We need to find some that will fit yo-"

"We don't need any armor." Ian butted in "We'll be fine without it."

"YEP!"

Percy stared at the two incredulously. "But you could get killed without armor tonight. Everyone wants to test out the new guys strengths…"

"Hey, if it is our idea to be stupid, then let us be stupid."

"I always agree with that statement." Adam backed Ian up while exchanging his left handed sword for a heavier one.

"Exactly! If stupid here agrees with us being stupid, we'll be stupid!" Ian exclaimed while pointing at Adam when he said stupid.

"I happen to agree with that statement too." Adam nodded his head in agreement while grabbing two sword sheathes and attaching them to his back. Percy glanced back and forth between the two.

"… You're both crazy."

"We know that." Ian said to him while attaching sword sheathes onto his waist

"Well, I was just making sure." Percy responded with a shrug, looking over their choice of weaponry. "Are you guys sure with your choice of weapons?"

"Yep. I'm all set, Adam?"

"Slicey slicey slicey slicey… Huh?" Adam looked up with a small smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"Alright then! Get over to the Hermes table and wait for the game to start." Percy announced to the two, before pushing them towards the Hermes cabin and walking away.

**Ω**

"So… We're doing the sneak attack, huh?" Ian asked from his place beside Adam in the shadows, causing the black haired boy to shrug while still staring straight ahead.

"I'm fine with that; it just means we get to stay in the shadows of darkness even more. Now come on, follow me."

Currently, the two boys were sneaking their way around the outskirts of the forest so they could capture the enemies' flag. Ian had changed into black clothing, while Adam had replaced his torn t-shirt from the day before to a pure black one and had slipped on some black fingerless leather gloves. The weapon sheathes and handles of their blades were also wrapped in black cloth so no one could see them.

They had already passed over the creek boundary and were moving towards the enemy's position. Ian was following Adam who was leading the way.

"Well, I have a problem with it. I don't like the darkness nearly as much as you…" He grumbled, before grabbing a strand of his own hair. "And my hair doesn't really help me blend into the darkness either."

Adam sighed and glanced back towards his friend. Then, without warning, he grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt where it had been cut the day before and ripped it off.

"Here," He said, passing the hood in Ian's direction. "Put that on to cover your hair. We can't be found because your hair has to become like the hair of an Anime characters."

"Thanks jackass." Ian mumbled sarcastically while grabbing the hood and dipping his head. He then placed the pure black hood overtop of his metallic blue hair.

"Shut up and be quite…!" Adam hissed back to him. "We should be there in about twenty seconds…"

After that, they traveled through the underbrush while barely making a noise. The trees began to become sparser and the foliage became less dense.

Only moments later did the entire clearing come into view.

"Shit…" Ian whispered, staring at the scene in front of them. It wasn't something most people would be worried about, there was only one person sitting there on the rocks. The problem was, this person was the one person that everyone in camp didn't want to pick a fight with.

"Why the hell is Percy the one guarding?!" Adam exclaimed in a hushed voice at the same time Ian whispered.

"I don't know, but how should we fight him? Both of us might be able to overpower him, but just charging him would be suicide." Ian responded, trying to think of a way to fight and win.

"… Ian, see that rock over there?" Adam asked, pointing to the other side of the clearing. Ian glanced at it.

"Yeah…? What about it?"

"Simple," Adam began his explanation while moving to the right. "I'm going to head over there, and when I'm ready, I'm going to unsheathe my swords and let a bit of light reflect off of them. When you see it, face off against Percy and I'll sneak in for the flag. After I get it, we get the hell out of here as fast as we can. Got it?"

Ian nodded his head in confirmation and Adam began to sneak around the clearing towards the rock that he had pointed out.

Ian watched him for a few seconds until he disappeared into the shadows. Then, he focused on Percy who was still sitting on his rock fiddling with a pen. The black haired boy was just casually glancing around the clearing. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a formfitting bronze chest plate.

Then, all of a sudden, he tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to someone. After a few seconds, he nodded his head and went back to glancing around the clearing. Ian continued to stare at the direction the Percy had tilted his head in with confusion.

Then, a small patch of dust kicked up into the air and Ian's eyes opened wide. He reached into his pocket and hit the button on his phone that would display the home screen. Then, using his memory, he clicked on the contacts button.

The first person in his contacts happened to be Adam. He clicked on the first phone option and began to text, phone still in his pocket.

"_Adam, someone is here with Percy. They're invisible, so stay on your guard"_

After he had finished his message, he clicked the send button and re-clicked the home screen button. He then shifted his eyes over to the large rock that Adam was supposed to be behind.

A few seconds later, a very pale light that couldn't be easily seen came into his view. Then, it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Ian sighed and continued to look in that direction, waiting for the signal to come.

After a few brief seconds, a small glint of light flashed from behind the rock.

Ian smirked.

'_Time to roll'_ He thought before calmly standing up and walking out from his position and straight towards Percy.

_**~Third Person POV~**_

Adam had gotten Ian's text and had acted accordingly.

Which meant he sent Ian on a suicide mission, and planned to run like he was Forest Gump.

"Hey their Percy, fancy meeting you here!" Ian yelled the moment he entered the clearing, a small smile on his face. Percy, for his part, looked upon the blue haired boy in shock.

"WHAT!? They sent you to get the flag even though you're new here?!" He shouted out, disbelief written clearly across his face.

Ians smirk became larger.

"Yeah, they did. Why? Is there a problem with it? Or are you just afraid to lose against someone who has only been here a day?" Ian called out while unsheathing the swords from his waist.

Percy snorted.

"No, I'm just wondering why they sent you. Do they want you to be humiliated on the very first day here?"

"Oh har har, jackass." Ian commented while lowering his body into a fighting stance. "Would you just shut up and fight me already?"

Percy sighed and stood up.

"Fine, fine. But when you are stuck in the Infirmary, don't ask me to say sorry for kicking your ass." And then he pulled the cap off of his pen.

"… You lucky mother fucker, why do you have a pen that turns into a sword?" Ian complained while glancing at the new weapon in Percy's hands. Then, his features took on a thoughtful look. "Now that I think about it, the saying that 'The pen is mightier than the sword' is lost on you, isn't it?"

Percy sighed yet again.

"Let's just fight." He said before lunging forwards, his blade aimed at Ians shoulder. Ian, expecting the lunge, brought his left blade up to knock Percy's sword aside.

"_**CLANG"**_

Ians sword connected with Percy's, causing the black haired demi-god to spin around in a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn and bring his sword in a side swipe for Ians midsection. Ian leapt backwards to avoid the blade and created a small bit of space between the two.

The entire time since the confrontation between Ian and Percy, Adam had been trying to sneak his way up towards the flag that was placed at the very top of the pile of rocks. He kept an eye on the fight at all times, watching to see if his friend needed any help.

Percy smiled lightly at the fact that Ian could avoid his strike, but nevertheless continued to stay on the offensive. He took two quick steps to close the distance and tried an overhead swipe towards Ians left shoulder, only to have it get caught between two crossed blades. Ian, having just caught Percy's blade, twisted his wrists so that both of his swords were pointing upwards; effectively causing Percy's blade to become pointed skywards and make him stumble backwards.

Ian, pressing his advantage, stepped forwards and swept his left sword at Percy's feet while using his right sword to swipe at his neck. Percy's eyes went wide as he tried to further his distance from the blue haired boy.

He managed to succeed to an extent. His legs managed to dodge the swipe but his chest took the swipe meant for his neck and knocked him back a few feet.

Ian smirked.

"Dude, come on. You said you were going to kick my ass!" He exclaimed, looking at Percy in false astonishment.

Percy smiled a grim smile.

"Well, I have been holding back. So, I am sorry if I don't seem to be that good of a fighter at the moment." He apologized with fake sincerity. "Allow me to actually fight now."

He then sprinted forwards.

Ian, seeing that shit just got serious, glanced towards the flag in the middle of the clearing to see Adam climbing the large pile of rocks to get it.

'_Got to hold on a bit longer. Damn, this shit is hard.'_ He complained in his head while diving to the side to avoid Percy's blade. He hit the ground in a roll and came up from it a good twelve feet away from Percy before rushing back towards him with both swords coming down in a heavy overhead swing. Percy used his sword to block both of Ian's blades and kicked out at the same time, sending Ian head over heels in a backflip before he slammed into the ground.

"OMPH!" The noise came out the moment he slammed onto his back, both of his swords being flung behind him where they buried themselves into the ground. Percy then approached the blue haired boy, a large grin on his face.

"Seems like I won bro." He said, placing his sword point on Ian's neck. "So, will you come quietly and be a prisoner?"

Ian stared at him incredulously before laughing out loud.

"Heh, yeah, like I'll become a prisoner."

Percy looked at him confused, "Um… You can't fight back Ian.." He said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

"Exactly!" Ian said looking proud. "_I_ can't fight. _Me_, only _I_ cannot fight." He exclaimed, putting emphasis on everything including himself.

"… Dude, I still have no fucking clue what you are talking about." Percy said in an annoyed tone.

Ian, from his place on the ground, merely nodded once.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" A girls voice came from the other side of the clearing, causing the son of Poseidon to spin around in confusion.

"Annabeth! Wha- OMPH!" Percy was cut off halfway by the flagpole slamming into his gut, knocking him over Ian and flying past the two bronze swords imbedded into the ground. The flag, since Percy had the curse of Achilles, had lost all of its momentum and was lying at Ian's feet.

"Annnnnnd FUCK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Adam shouted from his place atop the pile of rocks, his arm still extended from throwing the flag. A large smile was plastered across his face.

"IAN! GET THE FLAG AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! FAST!"

Ian, who had already stood up, nodded and grabbed the flag.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted back. "YOU GET OUT OF HERE TOO!" And then he took one step forwards and the wind around the clearing went still.

And then everyone in the clearings ears popped.

"… Was that a sonic boom?" A girls voice came from near the downed Percy. Adam looked down and noticed that there was a girl standing there.

"Don't know Annabeth! And I don't feel like staying around to discuss it so… Bye!" Adam then jumped from the rocks, repeatedly thinking about his side of the creek and how he wished he didn't have to run all the way back there.

His feet never hit the ground.

"What the hell!" He yelled while he fell into a shadow.

**Ω**

Ian was currently flying through the air, his feet an inch above the ground and the wind whistling in his ears. While on the other end of the spectrum, Adam was falling through a pitch black area.

Adam made it back to his team's side first. He came flying out of a tree and stumbled to keep his balance upon landing on the earth.

"Thank Jesus that I'm alive…" He mumbled, looking backwards towards the path that led back to his team's flag. "I wonder if we lost…"

He then glanced towards the other side of the creek.

"…? The fuck is-?!" Was all he had time to shout out before someone flying at Mach 1 slammed into him. He could hear bones breaking as he tumbled to the ground with whoever had hit him. After a few terrifying and painful seconds, he rolled to a stop and just lay there.

"Holy shit! Adam! Are you okay!?" Someone shouted from above him, but he couldn't see because his vision was black from pain.

"Hey, are you okay?... OH MY GODS! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" He heard a girls voice yell out, followed by gentle shaking.

"Dude, Adam, answer me. Can you hear me?" He heard someone ask from right above him.

"I… Ian? That you?" He slurred out past a mouthful of blood as someone gripped his right hand.

"Yeah, it's me… I'm so sorry.." Ian whispered out as something warm and wet landed on Adams face.

He could tell that it wasn't blood because it felt different than the blood flowing down his right cheek.

"Hey… Don't cry… It can't… Be that bad.." Adam said in a hoarse voice, trying to reassure his friend.

"Adam… Your kneecap is protruding from your body.."

"… OH… That might be bad then.." He muttered sadly.

"Of course it's bad, idiot!" Ian yelled, before glancing around and yelling out for help since the girl had run off to find someone.

The next instant, something blocked out the moon. Ian looked up and gasped in shock.

It looked like an angel that had been sent from heaven. Maybe an archangel instead of a normal angel though, since the wings that came from behind the beings back were covered in pure black feathers.

"… Who… Who are you..?" He whispered, mesmerized as the person landed beside Adam.

"My name is Thanatos boy." The man said in a soothing voice, causing Ian to stare at him in horror.

"Tha… Thanatos?.. The Greek God of death..? Does that mean… Did I kill Adam…?"

He was horrified.

"Yes, I am the God of death. But no, you _almost_ killed Adam." He said, giving Ian a cold smile.

"But… Since you're here, doesn't that mean that Adam is going to die?" He asked, regaining his composure slightly.

"Well, there is a high chance that he would." Thanatos said to him, "But I plan on not letting that happen."

"What do you mean that you plan on not letting that happ-"

He was cut off halfway by Adam.

"Is… Is that you...? Dad…?" He whispered, much to Ian's shock.

Thanatos smiled a light hearted smile and caressed Adam's cheek.

"It's me son. Don't worry about everything; just close your eyes and rest. You'll be better soon." Adam nodded his head slightly, before closing his eyes that he couldn't even see with and passing into the realm of unconsciousness.

By this time, most of the campers were gathered around and were watching with careful eyes that showed how fearful they were of the situation. Chiron was also a part of the group of people, but he didn't plan on interrupting what was going on.

Thanatos placed the palm of his hand on Adams forehead and sent pure black energy into him.

"_**CRACK!"**_

That sound came from Adams knee sinking back under the skin and snapping back together. Any blood that had seeped out of his body made its way back into his body through the same paths that they came and all of the skin that had come apart sewed itself back together, leaving only scars. Next, all of Adams clothing burst into black flames that covered his body from head to toe.

Once the flames disappeared, everyone gasped.

Adam's clothing had changed from the black jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie to a black, formfitting, cotton t-shirt. A pair of black, slim, leather jeans with an iron plated leather belt. The leather gloves from before he still wore on his hands. His shoes had changed from black Converse to a pair of black combat boots that had a metal plate covering up the laces.

The last thing was a long black leather trench coat with white trimming. To ensure that it stayed on the person, it had leather straps attached to a metal plate that also fit against his chest. (See photo above for a visual because I can't explain this well)

"Wha…. Black flames..?" Ian mumbled in awe, staring at his unconscious friend. Thanatos shook his head while pulling his hand back and closing his eyes.

In the next moment, the area turned dark and began to smell of death and ripe blood. Causing multiple people to grab their stomachs and many others to throw up.

Adam had begun to float off of the ground. It seemed as if the darkness had lifted him into the air and was supporting him. In the next few moments, a glow that somehow shone black appeared above his head.

The glow was a tombstone had a black wing on either side of them. A pitch black sword was imbedded into the tombstone from the top and was driven up the hilt. The entire symbol was spinning in the air above his head.

Everyone was staring at him. Some in shock, others in fear, and most confusion. But what happened next made everyone gasp out loud.

With an elegant flourish, pitch black wings extended from Adams back. His eyes snapped open, looking like two entrances into Oblivion and showing no emotion. He slowly flapped the wings once. Then, the symbol above Adams head disappeared and he floated gently to the ground, flapping his wings the entire time.

The moment he landed, light seemed to re-enter Adams eyes as he blinked and looked around.

"… What's going on?" He asked, before spotting Thanatos a few feet to his left. "DAD!" He shouted, rushing over and crushing the God in a death hug, using even his wings to hug him.

Everyone continued to stare at him, their jaws on the floor and eyes wide.

Thanatos chuckled when Adam had hugged him before he hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Adam." The God apologized, causing Adam to look up at him in confusion.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" He asked, confusion marring his face. Thanatos looked him in the eyes, a grim expression on his face.

"For not being there when you were growing up… I would have wished to, but the Ancient Laws forbid me from doing it. And for that, I'm terribly sorry." He explained, still staring into his sons eyes.

Adam cocked his head slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Do you really think I cared about that?" He asked, "I grew up in a happy family with a good mother and father. That, and I know that you care about me, so I'm okay with it."

Thanatos stared at him in shock, never really expecting his son to say such things. He didn't say anything in response, he just held his only son tighter.

"So…" Chirons voice came from the side, causing God and Demi-God to turn their heads. "Why are you here Lord Thanatos?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Thanatos asked. "I came to save my son and to claim him." He then glanced back towards Adam.

"Also, I have brought something for him." He said, letting go of Adam and materializing two black leather weapon sheathes in his hands. One had a black, leather wrapped handle sticking out of the end of it while the other had a translucent, dazzling white sword handle that was tinged with blue.

Holding the sheathes out towards Adam, Thanatos began to speak.

"These swords are both fairly ancient blades that have both been owned by gods." He stated. "The black one is my weapon that I have never actually used. The other one is actually your Grandfather Erebus's favorite weapon that he wanted to give to you. They used to belong to Gods, but they are now yours."

Adam just stared at his father in shock, not really knowing what to do. Thanatos, seeing the dumbstruck look on his sons face, poked him with the weapons hilt.

"Just grab the handles and they will be yours son." He said in a gentle voice, urging Adam to claim the weapons.

The black haired boy blinked once, then, he smiled and reached his hands out and grasped both weapons by their handles. The moment his hands came into contact with the handles, the sheathes disappeared and reappeared attached to his back.

Anyone that could see the weapons gasped at their beauty.

"Now, those blades are yours and only yours." Thanatos said with a smile "They can also change form if you wish for it. Lastly, I asked Lord Hades for permission if you could stay in his cabin and was told yes. So, that is where you will stay from now on."

Adam, who had been paying attention to what he was saying, finally looked up from the weapons.

"Do you have to go now?" He asked in a soft voice.

Thanatos nodded sadly, causing Adam to smile bitterly.

"It's fine dad, you have thing to do." He said, before sheathing the blades onto his back. He then walked forwards and gave the God of death a hug. "Bye dad, love you." He whispered as Thanatos melted into darkness and disappeared from sight.

After Thanatos disappeared, Adam looked around at everyone. Noticing all of the stares he was getting, his right wing began to rub the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"Uh… Did we win?" Was all that he asked to cause an uproar.

**Ω**

An hour later, all of the confusion and outrage had calmed down and the Campfire had begun. Adam still didn't know what to do with his wings, so he had to deal with the Aphrodite girls trying to sit beside him so they could cover themselves in them.

Ian was laughing at him from his seat beside him and Erica was trying to help him push the Aphrodite girls away from her seat beside him as well. They were after him because he looked like an 'Angel of death'.

Which he pretty much was. Adam though, was mortally terrified that the girls kept trying to get near him and was cowering into Erica's side.

Erica was smiling a large smile at that.

After what had happened earlier, everyone had started to yell and scream about how unfair it was that Thanatos came to claim Adam personally and about how he got the two swords, and others were pissed over the fact that he had wings. Chiron had managed to calm everyone down by explaining that if Thanatos hadn't come, Adam would be dead right now which caused all complaints to stop and made everyone generally accept it.

After they came to the campfire, the Apollo cabin held a sing along where smores were also eaten. No one should have said this to the two new best friend demi-gods though.

After a close call of fifty one over forty eight, Ian had won the smores eating competition between the two.

But currently, everyone was holding small talks in their groups of friends while Ian laughed at a scared Adam who had his face buried in Erica's back. Since Adam had a wingspan of twelve feet on either side and didn't know if he could make the wings collapse or anything, he had to deal with all of the prodding and rubbing that was going on. Earlier, one of the girls had even licked his wings to see what he would do.

Adam yelped out loud and accidentally flew into the sky and stayed there for about ten minutes before they managed to get him back down.

"Eri… Save me…" He mumbled into her shirt, his voice sounding miserable.

"I don't know what to do though." She responded back dejectedly. "All of these girls are after you even though you almost died earlier and… Hey, wait a second. I know what to do!" She then stood up and looked at all of the girls crowding around Adam and his wings.

"Don't you girls care about him one bit!?" She shouted at them, making them all look at her in confusion. "He almost died earlier and none of you will leave him alone!"

In the next moment, all of their eyes went wide; they apologized, and quickly left the area. Erica looked back down towards Adam, a bright smile covering her face. Adam just stared at her in shock, then

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled while tackling her into a hug and flying into the air, still holding onto her.

"AHHHHH!" Erica shouted while holding onto Adam for dear life. "PUT ME DOWN ADAM! PUT ME DOWN!"

"NOT YET!" He shouted back, doing loops in the air while everyone on the ground either laughed or complained about not being able to fly with him. Ian, still sitting in the same place, chuckled softly at Adams shenanigans before he began to glance around at everyone.

They had won the capture the flag game earlier because Ian had somehow run off at the speed of sound. According to Annabeth and Percy, Adam had shadow traveled on accident and had come back out in front of where Ian was heading, causing him to be injured. After Adam's being claimed, everyone thought that Ian would be claimed as well and they waited ten anxious minutes that had no results.

Ian sighed softly at the fact that his parent still hadn't claimed him. He had also thought that if Adam had been claimed then he would be as well.

"Ian! Come one, get to the stage!" He heard Adam shout from the bottom of the stands, causing Adam to glance down there.

Adam stood on the stage with Erica beside him, glaring at him, as her gestured for Ian to come down with both of his hands. Ian lifted his hands up in a _'What do you want!?' _manner, only to have Adam shout at him to hurry up.

Ian grumbled in annoyance while standing up and walking down towards the stage.

"What do you want?" He questioned when he reached the base of the stairs, staring up at the two.

"Hurry up and get up here!" Adam exclaimed, extending a hand towards the blue haired boy. "You'll figure it out if you get up here."

Ian sighed before grabbing Adams extended hand and allowing himself to be hoisted onto the stage. He looked around; trying to figure out what Adam wanted him for.

"Uh…" He let his voice leak weakly from his mouth. "What… Am I supposed to do?"

Adam smiled before dragging Ian towards the center of the stage. When they got there, he got in front of Ian and grabbed his arms while closing his eyes.

Ians eyes went wide in shock.

"DUDE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME!?" He shouted out loud, making everyone stare at the two in surprise. In the next second though, Adams black sword was underneath his chin.

"No dumbass, I am not trying to kiss you. Just shut the fuck up and close your eyes as well." He growled out with one eye open, staring Ian down.

Ian closed his eyes.

"Alright Uncle… Or Grandpa… Or Nephew.. Okay, I honestly don't know because of all of the different myths, but time to claim him. Got it?" Adam mumbled quietly, seemingly talking to someone.

"Um… Who are you talking to?" Ian asked, voice laced with confusion.

He never got an answer though, he only heard a lot of gasping.

"Stop asking questions and open your eyes." Adam commanded, causing Ian to open his eyes, "Now look up."

Ian looked up and became one of the people that were gasping. Because there, above his head, was a glowing symbol that looked like the gates of Heaven.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?' _Ian shouted to himself mentally.

Mere milliseconds later, Ian's clothing began to glow brightly, causing everyone to close their eyes as to not be blinded. Once the light disappeared, everyone re-open their eyes and gasped in shock yet again.

Ian's clothes, which moments before had been the same black clothing from capture the flag, had changed into something that resembled Adams. The only difference was that the t-shirt was grey and the trench coat was white with black trimming. The metal plate that held all of the straps in place was also on the left hand side of his chest rather than his right.

Adam then let go of his arms and backed up two steps and took one step to the right. He then spun around and looked at everyone in the stands.

"Everyone." He announced out loud, lifting his right arm towards Ian. "I would like to introduce to you Ian Thompson. Son of Ouranos, Primordial God of Heaven."

**A/N What a horrible way to end a gigantic fucking chapter… Really, it is.**

**Well guys, that's the first chapter for this story! I hope you enjoyed it, because I fucking hated typing it! Sorry for not being creative with the weapons and clothing, I just seriously love Sword Art Online and couldn't pass up the chance to throw those into this story.**

**I would include Ian's authors note in here, but he isn't here with me at the moment and I cannot find my phone to text him and ask what to put here… So, HE GETS NO SAY! Mostly because I typed the entire 14,600 words for this damned thing and he came up with some crazy Ideas… I'm the better story writer though, so, yeah.**

**Heh, alrighty then! Bye everyone!**


End file.
